Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, with the object of producing plants of good quality, nice color and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum, this new plant having been selected from a group of seedlings resulting from our crossing of selected and individually identified plants from among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very pleasant overall pink color and its substantially solid ball shaped flower form and its propagation was done at La Londe by means of cuttings with very favorable results, which prompted us to direct continued propagation of the new plant through successive generations by cuttings from preceding generations to test its retention of the novel characteristics of the original seedling. It was found that the good and novel characteristics of the parent plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.